


Valentines

by Broken_Record_3



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: George wants to give his boyfriend a Valentine, and he wants to make sure it’s the best one.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Henry Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldairballoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/gifts).



> This is for @coldairballoons, thank you so much for the ATWQ fic

“Could you help me with something, Sir?” George asked, rocking back and forth on his heels in the doorway of Murdoch’s office. He was holding an envelope behind his back, picking at the seal with his nails. 

“George?” Detective Murdoch replied, turning around sharply. He seemed to be making something on his desk, various wires poking out of a tall metal structure that was surrounded by balls of bright red yarn. 

“Yes, Sir, I am indeed George Crabtree. Now, can you help me?” George asked again. Murdoch tended to be a little bad at communicating, he often assumed that others could understand him without him actually saying anything. 

“Oh, of course. Come in.” Murdoch added quickly. He gestured for George to come into his office. 

“Sir, I need your help with Valentines.” George said, placing the envelope on the table. He grabbed a letter opener from Murdoch’s drawer and opened it, five cardboard Valentines spilling out onto the desk. 

“Valentines?” Murdoch asked, raising an eyebrow. He picked up a heart shaped card with the words “to my Valentine with love” printed on the front in fancy gold script. 

“Yes, Sir. I need you to tell me which one you think looks the best.” George explained. 

The five Valentines that were arranged on the desk had been purchased from the same small print shop that George had his books printed at. They were very cheap when purchased in a bundle, and that’s why he had five of them. He simply couldn’t resist a bargain. 

“George, do you have a lady friend?” Murdoch asked cautiously, looking up at the constable and tilting his head slightly. 

George felt his face redden. He dug his hands into his pockets, and glanced down to the floor. 

“N- no, Sir, I-er, I don’t have a lady friend.” 

It was true, in a very technical way. Henry Huggins wasn’t a lady. He was a friend, but not in a very platonic way. 

“Well then, what do you need Valentines for?” 

“I send them to my aunts.” George replied. “Platonically, of course.” 

“I assumed that last part.” 

“Well, no matter why, I still need you to pick one.” 

Murdoch paused and looked down at the cards on the table. Quickly, he grabbed one with two swans on it and handed it to George. The swans had their necks intertwined in a heart shape, and the text on it said “to my lovebird”. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Glad to help, George. Now, I’m working. Please go back to your duties.” 

George nodded and turned towards the door. The Valentines were tucked under his arm, and a wide smile was on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Henry flopped down onto George’s bed, a sort of a laugh-sigh coming out of his mouth. He laid his head on the pillow and kicked his feet up onto the quilt laying at the foot of the bed. 

“HENRY! Get yourself off my bed immediately!” George yelled. 

“Why, Georgie?” Henry replied, giggling. 

“And don’t call me Georgie.” George replied, blushing. “It’s a stupid nickname.” 

“Would you rather “darling”?” Henry teased. 

“I’d rather you get off my bed!” 

Henry sat up and patted the space beside him. George sighed and sat down on his bed, Henry quickly putting his arm around his sweetheart’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, Henry. Now I have something to give you.” 

“Oh?” 

George dug into his pocket and dug out the swan Valentine. He pressed it into Henry’s hands, a wide smile on his face the whole time. 

“This is for you, I bought it yesterday.” 

Henry smiled, his eyes taking in the picture on the front of the card. Flipping it over, he started to read the message on the back written in George’s shaky handwriting. 

“Dear Henry. 

I am very happy to be writing you this card, as it means that you’re my sweetheart. I am very glad that you are, and I hope we can be together for many more years. 

Love you, 

George” 

Henry smiled, putting the card down on his lap and looking over at George. 

“You like it?” He breathed, his eyes wide. 

“I like you,” Henry replied, placing his free hand on George’s face. “And I don’t plan to change that any time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Murdoch fic, be easy on me lol.


End file.
